


The Past and Future Town

by dabforpalermo



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Anxiety, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, charlie is the dad of the group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabforpalermo/pseuds/dabforpalermo
Summary: Neil had sat the group down months ago, telling them about Todd’s rough anxiety, and the way he often gets panic attacks when he’s overwhelmed.“Talk to me, Anderson. What’s going on?”Or: Charlie talks Todd down from a panic attack.
Relationships: Charlie Dalton & Neil Perry, Todd Anderson & Charlie Dalton, Todd Anderson/Neil Perry
Comments: 9
Kudos: 65





	The Past and Future Town

**Author's Note:**

> title is from “we are nowhere and it’s now”, a song that makes me think of this movie. i hope you enjoy, and just for the record, this is not a ship piece of charlie/todd, i just wish the movie explored their friendship more :)

“Todd?”

Charlie’s voice is strong. Always has been, always will be. He conveys a sort of pessimistic sarcasm that fits the aspect of his personality to a t. It’s always been something about Charlie that Todd respects and envies; he knows what he’s saying, what he’s doing, what he is. 

“Hey,” Charlie speaks, sitting down on his bed. “Todd.”

Todd doesn’t look up from where his pencil is pressed harshly into the paper, doesn’t even blink until the led snaps, causing a harsh splinter of wood to lodge itself in his finger. It’s grounding for a minute. 

Charlie takes the snapped pencil, sighing quietly as he reaches for Todd’s finger, using his sharp fingernails to pull the piece of wood out. He doesn’t speak, just focuses on this job, attempting to sooth Todd any way he knows how. 

“What’s wrong, bud?”

Charlie has always been… paternal in his instincts. He acts stupid, as if he doesn’t know what he’s up to and always has a sarcastic tone to himself, but at the end of the day, he knows most of the boys in their group don’t have good fathers, and though he is far from being anything close to a dad, he tries his hardest to be there for the boys like a father might. His dad was great growing up, and ever since he left for Welton, he’s missed him, but his lessons stuck. He knows how to take care of people who aren’t used to being cared for. 

Todd is shaking. Nobody likes when Todd is shaking, because that means he’s worked up. Charlie, of all people, has been the one to master the art of body language. He knows how hard it is to convey emotions with words, so he learned how to talk to people without speaking. For someone who never shuts up, he can wisely be quiet. 

Neil had sat the group down months ago, telling them about Todd’s rough anxiety, and the way he often gets panic attacks when he’s overwhelmed. Charlie immediately went to the library and read up on anxiety, hoping to get a better understanding, and god, he’s thankful for that right now. 

“Talk to me, Anderson. What’s going on?”

Todd takes in a shaky breath. “I- the math, it- it doesn’t- it’s not right- and- due.. it’s- tomorrow, it’s due tomorrow and-” 

Charlie squeezes his hand. “Don’t worry about the math right now. I can help you with that later.”

“It’s due tomorrow, and- and it’s almost 10, and Neil.. I have to- it’s due- due tomorrow, it’s due-“

Charlie let’s go of his hand in order to move the notebook and textbook away from Todd. He moves closer and shakes his head, wincing a little as Todd digs his fingernails into his own forearm, watching as the skin tears around them and crimson leaks down his arm. Charlie grips his hands again and pulls them away. 

“Hey, buddy, you don’t gotta hurt yourself. I’m right here.”

“Due tomorrow-“

“I’m gonna help you, okay? With this, and the math, and then you can get some sleep. It’s gonna be okay.”

Charlie silently curses Neil’s play, as it is show week and he’s been out well past midnight every day this week because of the dress rehearsals. This would be so much easier if Neil was here. 

It’s no secret that Neil is Todd’s rock. He’s good with him, good  _ for  _ him, always knowing when to push and when to back off. Charlie has been observant of their relationship since it sputtered to life, and watching them grow together has been breathtaking. Todd may still be quiet, but he’s more confident, speaking out in discussions and going so far as to join in on their jokes. Charlie always makes sure to laugh, even if he doesn’t quite understand the reference or big word Todd uses. He’s too smart for his own good. 

“I don’t-“

Todd stands suddenly, pulling away from Charlie and starting to pace back and forth. 

“If I fail math, then my parents are gonna find out, and-and kick me out, and I’m gonna have to go- oh, god, I’m gonna go back to Balincrest. I can’t go back, Charlie, I can't, I can't, I just- I just won’t-“

“Nobody’s making you go anywhere, buddy,” Charlie says, trying to keep his voice sincere. He darts his eyes at the clock and moves toward Todd, barely hesitating before pulling him in close. “Nobody’s making you do anything.”

“I’m gonna fuck it up,” Todd practically whispers into his shoulder, his chest rising and falling rapidly. Charlie brings his hand up to the back of his head, running his fingers up his hair and stopping at the middle of his scalp. 

“You haven’t done anything wrong, Todd.”

“I-“

“No,” Charlie interrupts. He knows the words that would come out of Todd’s mouth are going to be more self destructive sentences, and he can’t stand to see his friend like this. 

“You’re alright. How about you just breathe, okay? Focus on that for a second. Please?”

“I just want to be- do good.” Todd cries, pressing his face further into Charlie’s shoulder. His fingers are clenched tightly within Charlie’s sweater, attempting to bat away the hysterics that are rising in his throat. 

“You are. You’re doing good, bud, you’re doing real good. But you just need to calm down right now, or else you’re gonna make yourself sick.”

“I’m gonna fail..”

“No. You’re not. I promise,” Charlie speaks into his hair, rubbing semi-harsh circles into his back. Todd hiccups, taking a few minutes to catch his breath, his body going slightly more limp with each exhale. 

Charlie transfers the two of them onto Todd’s bed. Todd yawns loudly, his breathing still slightly uneven and his eyes puffy and red, with his cheeks adorned with pink blotches. He looks exhausted, Charlie realizes. 

“How about you take a nap?”

Todd doesn’t have the energy to argue. Charlie gets up, clicking the lamp on and turning off the overhead light, so the room is still slightly illuminated. Todd closes his eyes and Charlie climbs back onto the bed, holding his arm out. The taller boy doesn’t move for a second, then delicately places his head on Charlie’s chest, almost instantly passing out. Charlie sighs quietly, deciding there isn’t much to do rather than sleep as well. 

A while later, Charlie wakes up to the sound of the door clicking open and closing. Neil slides into the bedroom, yawning quietly and placing his bag on the ground, jumping a little at the sight of Charlie. 

“Hey, Dalton.”

Charlie nods in greeting, rubbing his eyes with the hand that isn’t trapped by Todd, who is steadily asleep. 

“Everything okay?”

Charlie clears his throat a little. “Nothing- nothing happened. With us.”

Neil looks down at Todd with an almost fond smile. “I know. Are you alright?”

“He’s fine. Now, I mean. Had one of those panic attacks, passed out right after.”

“Oh,” Neil frowns. “Are  _ you  _ alright?”

And Neil, oh, Neil, the one who always has the empathy laced in his soft voice. Charlie wishes for once he could have feelings for him other than the strict platonic love he feels, because he knows how good of a boyfriend Neil would be. But when it comes down to it, Neil and Todd are perfect for eachother in every way. He wants to articulate his thoughts, tell Neil how much he appreciates him, how much he knows Todd appreciates him. But he can’t. Because Neil already knows. 

“Peachy keen, Perry. How was rehearsals?”

Neil shrugs, and Charlie wonders how unphased a man could be at the sight of the love of his life cuddling with another man. Charlie’s always been affectionate, Neil knows that first hand, their clumsy first kisses that occurred in their pre-teen years, the thousands of times Charlie falls asleep against him during movie nights, the countless amounts of hugs and embraces the two have given each other. Their love is pure, and Charlie can’t help but smile as he recognizes this love in a stronger form that he shares with Todd. 

He should be jealous, really. Neil was his best friend first. But he can’t find it in him to care, not when they look at eachother with entrancement in their eyes and share glances as if one pulled the moon down for the other. It’s beautiful to watch. 

“Are you spending the night?”

“I should get back. Cameron will snitch on me first chance he gets.”

Charlie carefully maneuvers his arm out from under Todd, who makes an unhappy noise under his breath. Neil smiles delicately at the sight and strips from his shirt, throwing it onto his bed. 

“Hey.” Charlie stands, grabbing his book bag off the floor. 

“Hm?”

He takes a minute, takes in the sight of Neil sliding in bed with Todd, who practically senses his presence, because he sighs happily and moves closer to Neil. 

“Take care of your boy, alright?”

Neil smirks, reaching over and turning off the lamp. “Goodnight, Nuwanda.”

And if Charlie grabs Todd’s notebook filled with his half completed homework, and if he stays up the rest of the night finishing the questions and double checking they’re right, only to break into Neil and Todd’s room and put them in the blonde boy’s bag, nobody needs to know. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed, feel free to leave a comment (suggestions, prompts, feedback, or just to say hi <3)


End file.
